<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Let You Go by AdamantEve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103171">Never Let You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantEve/pseuds/AdamantEve'>AdamantEve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Horror, Scary Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantEve/pseuds/AdamantEve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-sentence horror stories to keep you terrified and in love for Halloween.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Presence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought this would be fun. I wanted to see how many of these I can write leading up to Halloween.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty liked it when Juggie joined her in bed, pulling her within the circle of his arms. So it was a little unsettling when she later saw his terrified face staring at her from outside her bedroom window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wish I Could Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jughead this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst thing, Jughead realized, about being dead, wasn't that you were incapable of screaming, it was that as the coroner's scalpel sliced slowly through your chest, it was only the beginning. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Say I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a horrifying sad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every night, Betty's lips feathered his ear, whispering, "I love you, Jughead Jones." And every morning, at the break of dawn, he would return her soil-stained burial dress to her grave, sobbing, "I love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Urban legend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jughead, where the hell are you?" came Betty's familiar voice from his phone. </p><p>He wondered, then, if Betty was on the other end of the line, then who the hell was the woman in the car with him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And They Were Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Featuring Toni this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new text from Toni said: <strong>Your roommate said you weren’t home, so I left your book with her.</strong></p><p>Betty was in her bedroom and she lived alone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 10 Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Final Destination.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 02:29:00, the explosion tore through the walls of Jughead’s room, shrapnel piercing the soft flesh of his body, while the heat from the blast melted his skin.<br/><br/>His eyes flew open and he realized it was only a nightmare, until he saw that his clock said 02:28:50 and a distant orange glow from his window began to grow brighter as it got closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Takeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for the monsters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty and Jughead suspected that Riverdale was being overrun by <em>something</em>, they just hadn't realized how bad it had gotten until one night, they looked out of their living room window and saw that the entire town, friends, family, and enemies alike, stood motionless and dead-eyed outside, just waiting for them to succumb and join the hoard.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Inevitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Curses are fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warlock's curse said that every time Princess Betty succumbed to sleep, a stranger's life would be forfeited, and fight as she might, every night, Forsythe's taunt rang true when her eyes drifted closed: We all are monsters, whether we like it or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Delicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You knew I'd still go there.</p><p>This story inspired by by this fantastic <a href="https://nocteauri.tumblr.com/post/633395081498492928">gif set</a> by @nocteauri on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can feel Betty’s pulse beating against my lips, even as my teeth pierced the flesh of her throat. She’s sweet and delicious, and as I licked the blood from her neck, she whispered in my ear, “Take all of me, Juggie,” and I chuckled under my breath, because she already knows it’s all of her I want. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Man's Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story inspired by by this fantastic <a href="https://nocteauri.tumblr.com/post/633395081498492928">gif set</a> by @nocteauri on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trapped in a cage with the rays of the full moon shining on the cobbled floor, it wasn’t without humor when Betty, clinging helplessly to Jughead, said, “You did say you would do anything for your best friend.”</p><p>Mad laughter bubbled out of Jughead’s throat as Sweet Pea’s tortured growls and snarls raged behind him, seconds from completing his transformation into a mindless and very hungry werewolf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Can't Take It Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Inspired by this fantastic <a href="https://nocteauri.tumblr.com/post/633395081498492928">gif set</a> by @nocteauri)</p><p>Featuring Fangs, and of course it has to be a little funny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fangs thought that being dead while attached to Jughead Jones--who had no clue a ghost was anchored to him, was bad enough, but it was so much worse when Betty came over to Jug’s apartment, because they <em>always </em>ended up doing... and Fangs just... </p><p>What had he done to deserve this? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Come In for a Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Inspired by this fantastic <a href="https://nocteauri.tumblr.com/post/633395081498492928">gif set</a> by @nocteauri) </p><p>Featuring Toni. And maybe Betty's serial killer gene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everybody always wants <em>something</em>,” Toni said with a wink as she sat behind her bountiful table of treats.</p><p>Betty bit her lip as hesitantly, she extended her fingers to towards the potion labeled, “The Perfect Murder.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>